


Соло для снайперской винтовки

by WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)



Series: Соло для снайперской винтовки [1]
Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe – Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, M/M, Military, Pre-Canon, Romance, Torture, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021
Summary: Когда в результате провальной операции Дженсен попадает в плен, у Кугара остается только один путь, чтобы снова увидеть его живым.
Relationships: Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen
Series: Соло для снайперской винтовки [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173479
Comments: 35
Kudos: 71
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Level 4: Тексты от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021





	Соло для снайперской винтовки

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте содержатся описания пыток и казни. Внимательный читатель найдет прямые отсылки к миссии «Сухой яд», события которой разворачиваются в первом выпуске комиксов «Лузеры».

После ночи, проведенной в бесплодных попытках ни о чем не думать, Кугар покинул жилые бараки задолго до восхода солнца. Если Дженсен все еще оставался жив, вряд ли ему спалось лучше. В преддверии очередного солнечного дня двор базы утопал в серой утренней дымке. Синоптики уже неделю твердили о приближении грозового фронта, каждый раз сдвигая прогноз на сутки вперед, но погода пока не спешила портиться. Правда, все могло измениться в считанные часы. Здесь, в Афганистане, такое случалось нередко. 

Хмурый и вымотанный, будто отмахал миль двадцать в полной выкладке, Кугар пересек внутренний двор базы. Он бесшумно миновал курящего дежурного, который заметил движение у себя под носом и встрепенулся лишь в самый последний момент. И без того поганое настроение стало совершенно отвратительным. Казалось бы, после вчерашнего все должны находиться в полной боеготовности, а не спать на ходу. Но куда там.

С винтовкой на плече Кугар отправился к восточной стене базы, с которой открывался вид на темные громады гор и уходящую к ним ленту дороги, едва различимую в предрассветных сумерках. По смотровой вышке гулял ветер, завывая и ероша распущенные волосы. В раздражении Кугар тряхнул головой и замер, пытаясь понять, куда делась шляпа. А когда понял – выругался вслух. По всему выходило, что шляпу он обронил во вчерашнем бою. Но заметил это только сейчас, когда попавшая в глаза прядь закрыла обзор. 

Потому что вчера он потерял нечто гораздо более ценное, чем головной убор.

Как это и бывает с по-настоящему катастрофическими миссиями, поначалу ничего не предвещало проблем. Задание перехватить вражескую транспортную колонну и доставить одного человека живым на базу выглядело предельно простым. Даже слишком простым. Клэй еще ворчал, что эта работа не их уровня. Но высшее начальство настояло, чтобы Лузеры присоединились к операции. Человек, которого требовалось захватить, занимал высокую позицию в иерархии боевиков, а потому представлял слишком большую ценность. Такую, что на задание отправились две опергруппы, усиленные корпусом рейнджеров.

Ничего удивительного, что все полетело псу под хвост – слишком хорошо все начиналось.

Подвели, черт бы их побрал, разведданные. Вместе с двумя напичканными наркотиками грузовиками и парой легковых автомашин в колонне оказалось три зенитки! Задание они, разумеется, выполнили, но в завязавшемся бою потеряли восьмерых. Троих – убитыми. Еще пятеро попали в руки боевиков. Среди этих пятерых был Дженсен.

Боевики уходили горными тропами, о существовании которых карты не знали, бросив своих товарищей, прикрывающих их отход шквальным огнем зенитных установок. За то время, которое потребовалось, чтобы подавить сопротивление, их и след простыл. Несмотря на выполненное задание, это был провал, полный и абсолютный. Хотя Кугар и настаивал на разведывательной вылазке, хотя бы одиночной, он не хуже Клэя понимал – это не выход. Максимум, что ему светило, – попасть в засаду или подорваться на мине. 

Оставалось только вернуться на базу вместе со всеми, чтобы готовиться к переговорам. Пятеро американских военнослужащих – хорошая разменная монета в торгах. Их не станут убивать сразу. Их должны попытаться подороже продать, а для этого придется сохранить им жизни. Хотя бы на время. Именно это по кругу, как молитву, Кугар твердил себе всю ночь до утра. А едва забрезжил рассвет – выбрался осмотреть окрестности с наблюдательной вышки, чтобы немного выпустить пар. 

Лучше снайперки в руках мечущиеся мысли успокоило бы только прикосновение теплой, широкой ладони к загривку или колючего подбородка к плечу, но… Об этом сейчас было лучше даже не начинать думать. Иначе Кугар рисковал пустить пулю в лоб тому самому генералу, чей приказ стоял за операцией, как только тот сунется на базу. То есть прямо в полдень. Генерал пребывал аж из самого Кандагара. По официальной версии – для руководства ситуацией на месте и организации переговоров по возвращению пленных солдат. Но, как полагал Кугар, тот в первую очередь собирался допрашивать захваченного боевика.

В любом случае, с прибытием генерала должны были появиться хоть какие-то новости. До того момента Кугар мог лишь одно – ждать. Обычно это не составляло труда, но сейчас время текло слишком медленно. И если оно ползло со скоростью улитки для Кугара, оставалось лишь догадываться, каково сейчас приходилось Дженсену. Если он вообще был до сих пор жив. Зная его характер, Кугар готов был молиться всем известным богам, только бы это заставило Дженсена держать язык за зубами и не привлекать к себе внимание боевиков. 

Прильнув к прицелу, он медленно осматривал раскинувшуюся у подножья гор долину и постепенно просыпающийся вдалеке город. Скользнул взглядом вдоль дороги, ведущей к базе, и забыл как дышать. Напротив большого, по меткому выражению Дженсена, похожего на задницу крокодила, камня, лежал холщовый мешок. Один из тех, в которых рыночные торговцы перевозят картошку, лук или другие овощи. Все знали, что оказывается в таких мешках, которые оставляют перед американскими военными базами в Афганистане. Чтобы не скатиться вниз по шатким ступенькам и не кинуться за ворота сию секунду, Кугар до боли в пальцах сжал приклад.

Очень медленно, тщательно контролируя каждое движение и каждый вдох, он убрал винтовку, спустился с наблюдательной вышки и позвал дежурного, чтобы сообщить о находке. Кровь гулко стучала в ушах, подгоняя: быстрее, быстрее, быстрее. Первым содержимое мешка должен увидеть он, это не обсуждалось. Но принять меры предосторожности все-таки стоило. Что угодно, лишь бы не броситься бегом за периметр базы прямиком в возможную западню. Если Дженсен еще жив, он очень разозлится, узнав, что Кугар позволил себе подорваться на мине, словно зеленый новобранец.

Спустя час, показавшийся вечностью, саперы дали добро. Все это время Кугар наблюдал за их работой с расстояния в три сотни ярдов и уже не сомневался: тот, кто оставил мешок, не собирался никого взрывать. Он планировал уничтожить противника иным, гораздо более жестоким образом. Судя по округлой форме, внутри мешка мог бы находиться кочан капусты или мяч, но бурый цвет ткани ясно указывал на иное содержимое. Не чувствуя под собой ног, Кугар преодолел оставшееся расстояние и осторожно опустился на одно колено. Сейчас.

Если пальцы, взявшиеся за горловину, дрожали, этого все равно никто не видел. Мир замер, приготовившись расколоться на до и после. Кугар раскрыл мешок, и в нос тут же ударил резкий тошнотворный запах, какой бывает на скотобойнях. Внутри покоилась человеческая голова. Мутные, подернутые белесой пленкой глаза невидяще таращились на Кугара с перепачканного кровью и песком лица. Нос был свернут набок, из приоткрытого, будто в крике, рта торчали осколки зубов и ошметки языка, левое ухо отсутствовало. В отличие от лезвия, отделившего голову от туловища, его, как и язык, срезали чем-то тупым, вроде кухонного ножа. Чтобы причинить еще больше боли и передать сообщение – страдания пленных доставляют мучителю искреннее, ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие. Пощады не будет. Перерубленная под идеально выверенным прямым углом шея открывала белесые осколки позвоночного столба и тонкие полоски мышц. По крайней мере, смерть наступила мгновенно. 

Когда-то давно, в другой жизни, Кугар видел, как рубят голову курице. Тогда маленький Карлос плакал весь день и еще неделю не мог спокойно спать ночами. Сейчас он испытал сумасшедшее, головокружительное облегчение, которое вырвалось из груди коротким прерывистым вздохом. Не Дженсен. Питерс, благослови Санта Муэрте его душу. Не Дженсен.

Закрыв мешок с его содержимым, Кугар взялся за горловину и поднялся с колен. Его вердикта уже ждали. Командующий базой полковник Джонсон, руководитель второй опергруппы группы О'Лири и Клэй стояли чуть поодаль. Начальник рейнджеров уехал еще накануне, чтобы встретить генерала на полдороги. Остальные обитатели базы, получившие приказ не покидать периметр, толпились у ворот. Со своего места Кугар видел макушку Рока, маячившую на полголовы выше других.

Еще до того, как он назвал имя, плечи Клэя едва заметно расслабились. Какой бы выдержкой ни обладал Кугар, если бы в мешке оказалась голова Дженсена, он бы не смог сохранить спокойствие. Сегодня им повезло. А О'Лири – нет. Услышав имя своего сержанта, он бессильно полоснул воздух сжатыми кулаками, рванулся было к мешку, но Клэй и Джонсон перехватили его на полдороги. Повинуясь приказу, Кугар быстро зашагал в сторону базы. Бессильные ругательства О'Лири у него за спиной вскоре превратились в сдавленные стоны.

Без спасительных полей шляпы не встречаться с десятками напряженных взглядов оказалось не в пример сложнее, чем обычно. Кугар смотрел прямо перед собой на изжелта серую от песка дорогу, пока у него на пути из толпы не вынырнул Пуч:

– Кто?

– Питерс, – ответил Кугар в наступившей тишине и, не слушая взорвавшийся хор голосов, двинулся к медпункту. 

Мешок, казалось, жег пальцы, как если бы он держал раскаленную сковороду. За прошедший час кто-то подсуетился и нашел переносной холодильник, один из тех, куда кладут салаты и пиво, когда собираются на пикник. Опустив свою ношу внутрь, Кугар закрыл крышку. Кроме него, в помещении маячил лишь военный врач, который старался не встречаться с ним взглядом.

Теперь, когда мешок больше не оттягивал руки свинцовой тяжестью, в них ощущалась странная легкость. Пошатываясь и не видя перед собой ничего, Кугар покинул медпункт и кое-как добрался до жилых бараков, где тяжело повалился на койку. Сквозь накрывшее его забытье доносился легкий персиковый аромат, который шел из-под подушки. Дженсен прятал там жевательные резинки и свои зубодробительные карамельки на каждой базе, где им доводилось служить, и смазку – в каждом отеле, где они проводили время в увольнительных. С внезапной ясностью Кугар понял, что по ошибке занял не свою койку. Еще два дня назад здесь спал Дженсен, ворочаясь во сне и ругая слишком тонкие одеяла, которые не спасали от холода. Всю прошлую ночь, вслушиваясь в тишину, Кугар чувствовал себя как в склепе.

Кажется, он все-таки отключился. Потому что когда открыл глаза, над ним стояли Пуч и Рок с одинаково мрачными лицами.

– Пойдем, Клэй велел, чтобы все были в сборе, – позвал Пуч.

– Для чего?

– Генерал здесь. Эти ублюдки выдвинули свои требования.

Кугар сел так резко, что барак качнулся перед глазами:

– Какие?

– Генерал хочет озвучить их на общем собрании.

Прогретый полуденным солнцем воздух едва не искрил от напряжения. Прибытие высокого начальства, пленение пятерых сослуживцев, а теперь и страшная находка сказались на личном составе не лучшим образом. Камеру, где содержался пленник, охраняли теперь особенно тщательно. О'Лири или кто-то из его группы вполне мог свести счеты за Питерса. Будь Кугар на их месте, он бы так и сделал. 

Внутри главного барака, где размещался штаб, было не протолкнуться. Собравшиеся люди громко переговаривались в ожидании вестей, которые, как все понимали, хорошими быть не могли. Кугар встретился взглядом с Клэем, получил в ответ едва заметный кивок и занял место справа от входа. Дженсен был жив. Это означало, что у них оставался шанс его вытащить. 

Имя генерала и прочие формальности, принятые протоколом, Кугар пропустил мимо ушей. Очередной «сэр» в форменном кителе со знаками отличия, который пытается придать себе значимости высокопарными речами о долге и доблести. Не лучше и не хуже других, которые носу из штаба не показывают, – сутулый, седеющий, последний раз державший оружие в руках еще в прошлом веке. К сожалению, именно от этого напыщенного индюка сейчас зависело, вернется ли Дженсен живым. Слова генерал подбирал тщательно и осторожно, наверняка понимая, что любая оговорка может спровоцировать взрыв. Боевики вышли на связь накануне вечером, выдвинув одно единственное условие – все пленные в обмен на захваченного собрата. В ответ командование объединенной группы войск в Афганистане запросило трое суток на то, чтобы обсудить ситуацию с министром обороны. После этого обе стороны якобы пришли к пониманию и готовились к переговорам. 

Вот только незадача – найденная Кугаром «посылка» никак не вписывалась в эту схему. Она свидетельствовала о том, что боевики догадывались о планах водить их за нос и заранее предупреждали о последствиях. Эту версию подтверждало и то, как на прямой вопрос Джонсона, планируется ли обмен, генерал мягко ушел от однозначного ответа. Он ссылался на министра обороны, в ведении которого находилось это решение, и просил подождать буквально несколько дней. 

В ответ ожидаемо поднялся шквал недовольства. Громче всех возмущался О'Лири и его люди. Они хотели немедленной спецоперации, если не освобождения оставшихся в плену, то хотя бы мести, быстрой и кровавой. Зачистки даже не тех боевиков, повинных в смерти Питерса, а любых, чье местоположение удастся обнаружить. Генерал настаивал на недостатке данных для операции и возможности переговоров с привлечением религиозных лидеров, которые уже выразили свою готовность сотрудничать. Вряд ли готовность была столь добровольной, как он говорил. 

Хуже того, в Кугаре крепла уверенность, что командование не собирается проводить обмен ни при каких обстоятельствах. Пока О'Лири открыто препирался с начальством, он наблюдал за ними обоими. Молчание всегда было самой выигрышной тактикой. Как и в покере, каждый трактовал его так, как хотел. В это время Кугар мог строить собственные планы.

Когда встал вопрос, что охрану пленника стоит усилить, чтобы не давать ребятам О'Лири лишнего повода, Кугар вызвался сам. Его бесстрастное лицо убеждало стороннего наблюдателя – он точно не ставит планы начальства под сомнение. Идеальный солдат, всегда послушный и готовый выполнить приказ. Дженсен бы им гордился. Дженсен бы смеялся до колик, если бы услышал имя Кугара и «послушный» в одном предложении.

Собрание завершилось ничем. Им снова предстояло ждать в полной неизвестности.

Следующие два дня прошли как в тумане. Кугар ел, пил, даже спал урывками на койке Дженсена, уткнувшись лицом в его пропахшую персиками подушку. Каждое утро он начинал с того, что поднимался на смотровую вышку и, твердя старую, полузабытую молитву к Санта Муэрте, осматривал окрестности в прицел снайперки. То ли его обращения кто-то там услышал, то ли судьба готовила удар побольнее, но дорога, уходящая в горы, оставалась пустой. 

В полдень Кугар заступал на двенадцатичасовое дежурство у барака, где держали пленника. Другие обитатели базы обходили это место стороной, благо, оно размещалось у северной стены, в удалении от жилых построек. Дважды днем и дважды после наступления темноты для допроса заглядывал генерал собственной персоной. На стоящего у двери с оружием в руках Кугара он обращал внимания не больше, чем на песок под ногами. Это открывало определенные возможности, как в карточной партии. Тот, кого недооценивают, имеет больше шансов на успех. По странному стечению обстоятельств одновременно с началом первого допроса камеры наблюдения, установленные внутри, вышли из строя и больше не включались. Если в самом начале этой проклятой операции личность боевика, которого требовалось взять в плен, не интересовала Кугара, то теперь он стремился понять, почему жизнь одного террориста начальство оценило в пятерых солдат? Однако разговоры за закрытой дверью велись внезапно на фархи, из которого Кугар знал лишь пару ругательств, и смысл сказанного ускользал.

Все поменялось утром третьего дня. Весть о том, что боевики вышли в эфир, пообещав выложить в сеть казнь, разлетелась по базе со скоростью пули. Уже через пять минут все, кто не стоял на посту, сгрудились вокруг доступных средств связи.

До боли сжав кулаки, Кугар замер позади Пуча. Ноутбук, который стоял перед ними на столе, неделю назад на спор собрал Дженсен из двух таких же, только сломанных. Кугар помнил, как он с отверткой в зубах насвистывал какой-то мотивчик, другой отверткой подкручивая что-то там в электронной начинке. В споре он, разумеется, выиграл и целый день щеголял с трофейным ножом, пока не проиграл его в покер уже Кугару. Сейчас на экране мигала заставка телеканала, сотрудничающего с боевиками, снизу бежал текст на фархи и мигал таймер: десять, девять… 

Когда отсчет закончился, на базу опустилась полная тишина. Было слышно, как далеко в долине звучит призыв на утреннюю молитву. Изображение мигнуло, и наконец появилась картинка, серая и нечеткая. Съемка явно велась на старенькую камеру, сигнал сбоил, но этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы разглядеть пленников, выстроенных в шеренгу на фоне песочно-серой стены. 

Даже с такого расстояния Дженсен опознавался безошибочно. Всех четверых раздели до нижнего белья, и он единственный щеголял боксерами в розовых фламинго. В груди заныло. Даже тут нашел способ выделиться, чертов идиот. Кугар неосознанно подался к экрану, будто так мог лучше разглядеть его, будто так мог оказаться ближе. Словно в издевку камера развернулась, и в объектив попал человек в камуфляже, с длинной бородой и загорелым обветренным лицом. Он улыбался. На чистом английском, почти без акцента он сообщил, что хочет провести небольшую демонстрацию для всего мира, чтобы показать истинное лицо американской армии. Оператор снова вернулся к пленникам, приблизившись к ним настолько, что Кугар наконец смог рассмотреть Дженсена. 

Пробежался взглядом с головы до пят, фиксируя лиловые кровоподтеки и ссадины, щетину на щеках, подсохшую кровь на нижней губе, всклокоченный ершик светлых волос. Даже без очков, подслеповато щурясь на солнце, Дженсен держал голову прямо и неотрывно смотрел точно в камеру. Словно чувствовал на себе беспомощный взгляд Кугара с той стороны. Окружающий мир померк и отдалился, сузился до прямоугольника монитора. Рядом выругался Рок, но Кугар не смог разобрать ни слова.

На песок перед перед шеренгой пленных полетел пистолет. 

– Тому, кто поднимет оружие и казнит остальных, будет дарована жизнь, – в голосе за кадром слышалась довольная улыбка. – Ну же, кто хочет жить? 

Темноволосый парень справа от Дженсена, кажется, Колви, продолжал смотреть себе под ноги, следующий, имени которого Кугар не знал, сжимал и разжимал кулаки, но тоже остался стоять на месте. Третий, Бранд, тревожно кусал губы, то и дело поглядывая на оружие. Дженсен не шелохнулся. Только упрямо вздернул подбородок, расправил плечи и беззвучно произнес: «Прости, Куг», – разбитыми губами. Он прощался. Кугар смотрел на него не моргая, не смея оставить его одного в этот последний момент ни на секунду. Сердце оборвалось и ухнуло куда-то вниз. Сейчас Кугар отдал бы все на свете, чтобы поменяться с ним местами.

Мучительно долгое мгновение ничего не происходило, а потом Брандт схватил оружие. Когда он поднял пистолет и направил на Дженсена, его руки ходили ходуном:

– У меня сын, я должен... – проскулил он.

Щелкнул затвор, но выстрела не последовало. Обойма была пуста.

– Что и требовалось доказать, – ликовал голос за кадром. – Хваленая доблесть и честь? Пустые слова. Когда приходит время спасать свою шкуру, каждый сам за себя. Этого – убить. Остальных – обратно в яму.

К Брандту метнулись двое затянутых в черное боевиков, схватив его за плечи, еще трое с автоматами преградили путь оставшимся пленникам. По сжавшимся в тонкую линию губам Дженсена Кугар с обреченной ясностью понял – он собирается что-то предпринять. 

– Постойте, – начал было Дженсен, но приклад автомата, впечатавшийся в солнечное сплетение, оборвал его речь. Он упал на колени, обхватив руками живот, и Кугар до боли сжал кулаки, умоляя его не подниматься. Хоть раз в жизни поступить благоразумно. Видимо, удар оказался достаточной силы. Когда Дженсена вздернули на ноги, он тяжело привалился боком к стене, больше не предпринимая попыток вмешаться. А Кугар наконец-то смог сделать вдох.

Картинка мигнула и сменилась. Камера приблизилась к побелевшему лицу Брандта, в глазах которого стояли слезы. Один из удерживающих его боевиков схватил его за волосы, запрокидывая голову так, чтобы обнажить шею. Даже зная, что сейчас произойдет, Кугар не мог отвести взгляд и не смотреть. Блеснуло лезвие широкого ножа, вспарывая кожу и мышцы, из тонкого разреза хлынула кровь. Бранд конвульсивно дернулся, захрипел, заливая алым песок. Когда минуту спустя его бросили в пыль, он еще некоторое время продолжал подергивался, прежде чем окончательно затихнуть.

– С остальными будет тоже самое. Вы знаете наши требования, – сообщил голос за кадром, и картинка пропала.

В наступившей тишине Кугар с внезапной ясностью осознал, что никакой договоренности с боевиками нет и никогда не было. Спецоперация и переговоры – прикрытие, которым пользуется командование, дожидаясь того момента, когда проблема решится сама собой. То есть когда менять станет просто некого.

Кугар ждать не собирался.

На внеочередном экстренном собрании генерал снова говорил о необходимости тщательной подготовки, о том, что выполнять требование боевиков неприемлемо. Он собирался перевезти пленного в главный штаб, чтобы исключить самосуд. Кугар перестал слушать его блеяние почти сразу, с отсутствующим видом оглядывая собравшихся. О'Лири замер с искаженным ненавистью лицом, взгляд Клэя потемнел, командир рейнджеров потерянно смотрел прямо перед собой.

Чуть позже днем, пока Кугар стоял на посту, охраняя пленника, его нашел О'Лири и без обиняков потребовал:

– Уйди. – Кугар молча склонил голову на бок, обозначая вопрос, и тот нетерпеливо тряхнул рыжей головой: – Неужели тебе не хочется свести счеты с этой падалью? Я знаю, там один из ваших. Думаешь, если будешь хорошим мальчиком, он вернется живым? 

Подавив желание засадить ему справа в челюсть, Кугар приподнял брови:

– Думаешь, они вернутся живыми, если его убить?

– Разуй глаза, недоумок, они уже мертвы! Они все! Так чего ждать?! Ты слышал, что они хотят транспортировать этого ублюдка в штаб завтра утром? Чтобы исключить самосуд. Какое благородство.

– Уходи, – ледяным тоном приказал Кугар и вскинул автомат, О'Лири сплюнул на землю, но подчинился.

Он ушел, а его слова еще долго эхом звучали в ушах. Ждать оставалось совсем недолго. Минуты текли медленно, неотвратимо приближая время вечернего допроса. Кугар как никогда понимал Дженсена, который всегда терпеть не мог засады и откровенно ныл, что они сводят его с ума. В молчании и неподвижности собственные мысли всегда становились громче. Раньше это не было проблемой. Сейчас Кугар только и мог думать о том, что, возможно, уже опоздал.

Генерал появился с наступлением темноты, аккурат после времени вечерней молитвы. Как и обычно, он прошел мимо Кугара, не удостоив его взглядом. Поэтому не заметил, когда тот бесшумно скользнул следом. Несильный удар в основание шеи, и в руки Кугара осело бесчувственное тело. Счет пошел на минуты.

Разговоры о предстоящей утром транспортировке пленника оказались настоящим подарком, на который Кугар не рассчитывал. Но теперь, получив, собирался воспользоваться сполна. Так его легенда о срочном отбытии обратно в Кандагар посреди ночи вызывала куда меньше вопросов.

Прошедшие два дня он потратил не только на слежку за генералом. Чтобы выкрасть пленника, много усилий не требовалось, гораздо сложнее было выбраться вместе с ним с базы. Но поспешность, с которой генерал хотел оказаться подальше отсюда, сыграла на руку. Теперь он медленно приходил в себя на полу барака с поясом смертника, спрятанным под форменный китель. 

Последний раз Кугар мастерил что-то почти год назад, когда они с Дженсеном проводили увольнительную в Нью-Гэмпшире в доме его сестры. Для школьного проекта Кэтлин требовалось сделать извергающийся вулкан. Тем вечером, весь с ног до головы вымазанный в «лаве» из жидкого клея, Дженсен целовал Кугара и шутил, что теперь они могут перейти к более сложным конструкциям. Он бы оценил иронию. Собранный в буквальном смысле из говна и палок пояс смертника вышел что надо. С особой тщательностью Кугар воспроизвел все детали – от детонатора до пластида, роль которого сыграла клейкая масса, наполовину состоящая из обычной глины. Взрывчатки в нем, конечно, не было. Но генералу, медленно приходящему в себя на бетонном полу, этого знать не полагалось.

Чтобы ускорить пробуждение, Кугар похлопал его по гладко выбритым щекам и, когда услышал потрясенный выдох, предупредил:

– Прежде чем вы позовете на помощь, обратите внимание на новую деталь вашей униформы. Одно движение, и мы взлетим на воздух.

Стоило генералу обнаружить на себе пояс смертника, его взгляд заметался, перепрыгивая с лица Кугара на автомат в его руках, на голые стены барака.

– Зачем ты это делаешь? 

Кугар не шелохнулся. Как донести мотив своих действий до человека, который хладнокровно оставил пятерых солдат на пытки и смерть? Даже пытаться не стоило. Видимо, нечто во взгляде Кугара подсказало, что тактика выбрана неверно, потому что генерал попытался зайти с другой стороны:

– Сколько они заплатили тебе? Чем подкупили? У меня есть деньги, прямо здесь, на базе. В моей машине лежит целый кейс с тысячами долларов, которые мы перехватили у боевиков. Я отдам их тебе. Я перебью любую цену, которую они назначили.

Неужели он действительно думал, что Кугар купится на это? 

– Их цена – три жизни. 

Понимание промелькнуло на лице генерала, и он захлопнул рот так резко, что клацнули зубы. Но тут же встрепенулся снова, зло глядя на Кугара:

– Ты не знаешь, с кем имеешь дело. Это бандиты, которые не выполняют своих обещаний. Ты рискуешь головой дважды. Отпусти меня, и я сделаю все, чтобы тебя не приговорили к высшей мере.

– Отпущу. В свое время. Но сперва мы немного прогуляемся. Слушай внимательно и не перебивай.

План созрел у Кугара еще два дня назад. Самым простым способом добраться до Дженсена было отдать боевикам пленника, из-за которого все и началось. Но для этого пришлось бы сперва вывезти его с территории базы. Сделать это, не получив пулю в лоб, было проблематично, поэтому генерал пришелся как нельзя кстати. Когда Кугар объяснил, что от него требуется провести их через КПП на воротах, он снова попытался возразить:

– Ты думаешь, что сможешь сам осуществить передачу? Ты когда-нибудь вел переговоры с такими людьми? 

– Все бывает впервые, – философски заметил Кугар, жестом показывая, что пришло время подниматься. К чести умственных способностей генерала, приказ он понял и выполнил беспрекословно. Пульт от телевизора, который Кугар выдавал за пульт управления взрывателем, произвел на него должное впечатление и, как выразился бы Дженсен, простимулировал интеллектуальную деятельность. 

– Они пристрелят и тебя, и пленных.

Вероятность, что все и правда закончится пулей в лоб, Кугар тоже рассматривал. Но даже призрачный шанс вытащить Дженсена того стоил. Он стоил любой цены, которую придется заплатить, включая трибунал и высшую меру. Подтолкнув генерала в спину, Кугар указал на дверь камеры:

– Открывай.

При их приближении находящийся внутри человек поднял голову. Цепи, сковывающие его по рукам и ногам, тихо звякнули. После операции Кугар видел его лишь мельком, не до того было. В полутемном помещении никак не получалось разглядеть лицо, скрытое тенями. В отличие от своих соплеменников, он не носил бороды и армейской одежды, из-за чего выглядел скорее синим воротничком, чем военным.

– Поднимайся, – скомандовал ему Кугар. – Будешь вести себя тихо, и к утру окажешься у своих. Вздумаешь бежать – ты труп. 

Пленный явно не ожидал такого поворота, но умело скрыл удивление. Несмотря на сковывающие его цепи, он грациозно поднялся на ноги и мелкими шажками двинулся к выходу. Казалось, он совершенно не боялся человека с автоматом, внезапно возникшего на пороге его камеры.

– О, смотрю, вы оказались на моем месте даже раньше, чем я сулил вам, – ухмыльнулся он, заметив генерала, который застыл с неестественно прямой спиной и явно опасался лишний раз пошевелиться.

– Молчать, – потребовал Кугар, и оба его пленника повиновались. – Двигаемся медленно и плавно. Терять мне нечего, – добавил он, встретившись взглядом с генералом. 

Тот напряженно сглотнул. Видимо, Кугар выглядел достаточно безумно, чтобы его угрозы не вызывали сомнений. 

Самое слабое место всего плана – выезд за ворота базы неожиданно прошел как по маслу. Сидящий за рулем генеральского хамви Кугар не вызывал ни у кого подозрений, поскольку место пассажира занимал генерал собственной персоной, который лично распорядился выпустить их вместе с пленником. Часовым, которые дежурили на воротах, и в голову не пришло ставить под сомнения приказ высшего руководства.

Когда они оставили базу далеко позади, Кугар наконец смог оторвать от руля сведенную судорогой руку, чтобы ножом уничтожить навигатор с встроенным маячком. Так хамви не смогут отследить. Уроки Дженсена не прошли даром. Затем Кугар достал ранее изъятый из генеральского кармана телефон. Он обернулся к пленнику и предупредил:

– Свяжешься со своими. Потом передашь трубку мне. Говори на английском, чтобы я все слышал. Попытаешься морочить мне голову – прострелю руку.

– Я тебе больше не нужен, – начал было генерал, но осекся, стоило Кугару похлопать себя по нагрудному карману, где покоился пульт. – Ты не представляешь, кого отпускаешь на свободу.

– Троих американских солдат, – рыкнул Кугар. – Звони.

Получив телефон в свои руки, пленник быстро набрал номер. Через несколько минут напряженной тишины на том конце линии ответили на английском.

– Мистер Джефферсон, я рад, что вы вняли моему предложению.

Сказанное подтвердило догадку о том, что генерал вел свои переговоры с глазу на глаз. Кугар помнил этот голос, слышал его в видеоролике прошлым утром.

– Это я, – ответил пленник, он выполнял все указания четко и беспрекословно, но не выглядел напуганным. – Со мной наш знакомый генерал Джефферсон и еще один человек, который держит меня и генерала в заложниках. У него к тебе предложение.

Хотя разговор и шел на английском, одно единственное слово на фархи все-таки прозвучало. Его значение Кугар знал – «брат». Эта информация, как козырная карта в рукаве, при умелом использовании давала преимущество. Не только Кугар был заинтересован в обмене.

Под опасливым взглядом генерала Джефферсона Кугар забрал телефон. Игра началась. Он приложил трубку к уху и сделал первый ход:

– С кем я могу обсудить обмен троих американских солдат?

– Боюсь, ни с кем, – никакого сожаления в голосе не звучало.

– Что это значит?

– Множественное число больше не актуально. Парой часов ранее они пытались сбежать. Один был застрелен, второй покончил с собой. Третий пока жив.

Сердце замерло в груди, и Кугар усилием воли заставил себя говорить ровно:

– О ком мы говорим?

Он понял, что допустил ошибку сразу, едва слова слетели с языка. Собеседник оживился:

– А вам не все равно?

С Кугаром играли, выуживая у него информацию точно так же, как это пытался делать он сам.

– А вам? Какое вам дело до того, чью жизнь вы обменяете на жизнь брата, – Кугар выделил последнее слово, показывая свой главный козырь.

На это его собеседник рассмеялся лишенным всякого веселья смехом.

– Вы мне нравитесь больше Джефферсона. Как он там, кстати? Говорят, вы взяли его в плен? Не слишком ли далеко вы зашли ради спасения одного-единственного солдата, даже неизвестно, которого именно?

На мгновение Кугар очень четко представил, как стреляет улыбающейся гадине в лицо с расстояния вытянутой руки. Только поэтому он смог сдержаться и спокойно произнес:

– Вы готовы провести обмен или предпочитаете оставить вашего брата у меня?

– О, и что же вы сделаете, станете его пытать?

– Нет, пущу ему пулю в лоб. Как вы верно заметили, я зашел достаточно далеко, чтобы ни перспектива трибунала, ни ваша месть меня не пугали. Мое предложение – ваш брат на выжившего солдата.

– Место и время передачи выбираю я.

– Не пойдет. 

– Не вы здесь ставите условия.

– И не вы. Жизнь вашего брата в моих руках так же, как и жизнь моего человека – в ваших. Мы оба заинтересованы в том, чтобы все прошло успешно.

– Что вы предлагаете?

– Рынок Ишкаима, завтра в полдень.

Последовало долгое молчание, в течение которого на том конце линии звучала какая-то возня и шорохи, потом трубку кому-то передали, и Кугар услышал тихое:

– С кем я говорю?

Фраза ударила как пуля со смещенным центром тяжести, разрывая в клочья остатки хладнокровия.

– Джей!

Ответный возглас Дженсена быстро потонул в других звуках. Трубку вырвали у него из рук, но он вне всяких сомнений слышал голос Кугара. Теперь он хотя бы знал, что помощь уже близко, осталось потерпеть совсем немного. Кугар надеялся, что это остановит Дженсена от необдуманных действий.

– Если с ним хоть что-то случится, клянусь, ваш брат не доживет до следующей ночи, – прорычал он, сжимая трубку так, что пластик скрипнул в кулаке.

– Это хорошо, что мы с вами поняли друг друга, – холодно отозвался человек на том конце линии. – Помните, жизнь вашего Джея точно так же в моих руках, как моего брата – в ваших.

С этими словами он закончил вызов. В кабине повисла тишина, нарушаемая только глухими хриплыми выдохами. Пару мгновений спустя до Кугара дошло, что это его собственное дыхание.

Он уставился невидящим взглядом в темное лобовое стекло и потому заметил движение лишь в самый последний момент. Джефферсон попытался воспользоваться ситуацией. Молодость, сила и сотни часов оперативной работы были на стороне Кугара. Чтобы блокировать удар, он перехватил занесенную руку и уже сам приложил генерала коротким хуком в челюсть. Разбитые костяшки саднило. На пассажирском месте распласталось бесчувственное тело Джефферсона. Пару мгновений Кугар боролся с соблазном выкинуть его из машины прямо здесь, посреди каменистой равнины. Потом глубоко вздохнул, выравнивая дыхание, и завел мотор. Впереди его ждала ночь за рулем, рынок маленького городка на границе с Пакистаном и Дженсен. Остальное не имело никакого значения. 

Ишкаим Кугар выбрал не случайно. Там располагалась миссия Красного Креста, а вот военная база только планировалась. Строительство собирались начать в следующем году, что значительно снижало шанс столкнуться с американскими военными. Близость границы делала его не только идеальным для организации передачи, но и для того, чтобы поскорее убраться из Афганистана, когда все закончится. Если, конечно, все пройдет успешно.

Путь до Ишкаима по бездорожью занял всю ночь. Очнувшийся спустя пару часов Джефферсон больше не предпринимал попыток напасть, сидел смирно, лишь изредка бросая на Кугара злые взгляды:

– Ты не представляешь, что за человека освобождаешь. Он террорист, на его счету жизни сотен американских граждан. Оказавшись на свободе, он продолжит убивать, и виноват в этом будешь ты.

Кугар не удостоил его ответом. Какая разница, что за человек сидел сейчас скованным позади них, если за его жизнь можно было выкупить Дженсена? Зато пленник, до этого мгновения не проронивший ни слова и беспрекословно выполнявший все требования, вдруг подал голос:

– Я торговец, а не убийца. Мои руки чисты.

– Но пули и снаряды покупаются на твои деньги. На твои деньги бойцы проходят подготовку в лагерях смертников.

– А ты бы хотел, чтобы эти деньги принадлежали тебе?

– Это деньги, полученные за торговлю наркотиками и людьми. Будет правильно, если они пойдут на благое дело.

– Но ты тоже торгуешь людьми, так в чем разница между нами?

Джефферсон набрал побольше воздуха для ответа, но Кугар, которому осточертело выслушивать их перебранку, его опередил:

– Заткнулись оба. Одно слово – и я вырублю первого, кто откроет рот.

– Ты видишь, с кем имеешь дело?! – взвился Джефферсон, но стоило потянуться к нагрудному карману, тут же заткнулся. 

С заднего сиденья тоже не доносилось ни звука. В молчании пленника чудилась издевательская ухмылка – видишь, я торговец, а не убийца. В молчании Джефферсона – напыщенная алчность. Они оба заслуживали в лучшем случае пули и оба не стоили и пряди волос с головы Дженсена.

Кугар привык выполнять приказы, не задумываясь о тех, кто их отдает. Теперь он видел достаточно. Проклятая операция планировалась для того, чтобы добраться до банковских счетов, которыми владели боевики. Джефферсон с самого начала не собирался менять курицу, несущую золотые яйца, на простых солдат. Его не волновали ни отрезанные языки, ни отрубленные головы. Конечно, это же не его кромсали тупым ножом. От этой мысли рот наполнился горечью, как если бы Кугар проглотил один из кулинарных шедевров Дженсена. Вся комедия с переговорами и прочим разыгрывалась исключительно для поддержания боевого духа личного состава. Интересно, Клэй тоже это понимал? Во время памятного собрания он смотрел на Кугара так, словно знал, что тот задумал. Но не стал останавливать.

Когда у линии горизонта на востоке забрезжил рассвет, вдали показались темные очертания Ишкаима. За полчаса до полудня Кугар припарковал хамви неподалеку от миссии Красного Креста. Осмотрев тихую улицу с рядами глинобитных домиков, он скомандовал:

– Выходите. Оба.

Джефферсон побледнел и вцепился в дверцу обеими руками:

– Ты собираешься отдать меня им?

– Если не будешь болтать, нет. На выход.

Чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания, Кугар захватил с собой только пистолет с запасной обоймой, оставив автомат в машине. Оковы с пленника, имени которого он так и не узнал, пришлось снять. Зато теперь для сторонних наблюдателей они выглядели так, словно один местный и двое военных не спеша шли по каким-то своим делам. 

На самом деле генерал армии США и денежный мешок боевиков двигались под дулом пистолета, принадлежащего теперь уже бывшему сержанту. В том, что как только о случившемся станет известно командованию, за его голову назначат награду, Кугар не сомневался. За возможность снова увидеть Дженсена он готов был заплатить любую цену.

Без четверти двенадцатого Кугар со своими пленниками остановился у входа на рынок. Теперь он сделал все, что мог, и дальнейшее зависело не от него. Мгновения текли как песок, неотвратимо приближая развязку.

Долго ждать не пришлось.

Кугар заметил их издали: одетого в светлую длинную робу Дженсена вели трое мужчин. Двое шли по бокам от него, третий двигался позади, перекрывая пути к отступлению, вздумай Дженсен бежать. Будто он смог бы с тем, как его пошатывало при ходьбе из стороны в сторону. Кугар едва удерживался, чтобы не сорваться вперед, скорее оказаться рядом. Неимоверным усилием воли он заставил себя не двигаться. Они проделали слишком долгий путь, чтобы прямо сейчас все испортить.

– Уходи, – велел он Джефферсону, вручил ему бесполезный пульт и кивнул на пояс, спрятанный под кителем. – Только на твоем месте я бы не стал снимать эту штуку сам. Я все-таки снайпер, а не подрывник. Мог и напутать с проводами.

Джефферсон прожег его ненавидящим взглядом, пообещал:

– Ты не доживешь до трибунала, – и поспешил прочь.

Кугар даже не взглянул ему вслед. Все его внимание сосредоточилось на противоположном конце торгового ряда, заставленного мелкими лавками. Расстояние в две сотни ярдов еще никогда не казалось таким огромным. Дженсен смотрел вперед, подслеповато щурясь на ярком солнце. В следующий момент он увидел Кугара, и его осунувшееся, изможденное лицо озарилось осторожной улыбкой, словно он сам не верил своим глазам. Сердце пропустило удар и зачастило как ненормальное.

Кугар встретился взглядом с одним из конвоиров Дженсена и подал знак рукой, сообщая, что готов к обмену. Когда Дженсена толкнули в спину и он двинулся вперед, Кугар велел своему пленнику уходить. На середине пути они поравнялись и прошли мимо друг друга. Осталось совсем немного.

Последние несколько ярдов Кугар преодолел сам в два шага. Плевать он хотел на то, что их могли пасти снайперы, что среди лавок наверняка прятались вооруженные боевики. Он обнял Дженсена, прижавшись лбом к его лбу, обхватив ладонями небритые щеки, пока людской поток огибал их с двух сторон. 

– Кугар, – голос Дженсена заставил его прийти в себя. Кугар потянул его в сторону, уводя с потенциальной линии огня, и только оказавшись между двух одноэтажных построек, в стороне от основного рынка, остановился. Пахло пылью и прелыми фруктами. Дженсен снова позвал его по имени, качнулся навстречу, упал в объятия и обнял сам, прижавшись щекой к щеке. Его трясло, и эта дрожь эхом отзывалась в теле Кугара, мешая вымолвить хоть слово.

– Куг…

– Потом. Ты как?

– Как будто просидел три дня в яме в одних трусах. – Когда Дженсен попытался улыбнуться, из разбитой губы снова потекла кровь. Он не шелохнулся, пока Кугар быстро ощупал его на предмет более серьезных ранений, только скривился от прикосновения к ребрам: – Думаю, парочка сломана. Но жить буду.

– Я принес твои очки, – почему-то казалось очень важным сказать это сейчас. 

– Как тебе удалось?

– Взял запасные из твоего вещмешка.

– Да нет, – Дженсен качнул головой, его повело, и он тяжело привалился к Кугару да так и замер, опираясь руками о его плечи. – Как тебе удалось все это. Обмен.

– Сделал муляж пояса смертника, похитил генерала, выкрал пленника – и вот.

Дженсен молча вскинул на него ошалелый взгляд. Будь ситуация немного иной, Кугар бы хмыкнул, что наконец лишил его дара речи. Сейчас на это не осталось сил. Напряжение последних дней схлынуло, оставив после себя волну усталости и нечеловеческого облегчения, от которых кружилась голова.

– И что дальше? – даже едва держащийся на ногах Дженсен умел с ходу видеть суть и задавать правильные вопросы.

– Тебе нужна медицинская помощь. Сейчас я отвезу тебя в миссию Красного Креста.

– А ты?

От понимания, что, едва встретившись вновь, им придется расстаться, перехватывало горло. Но Кугар просто не мог обречь Дженсена на ту судьбу, которая теперь ждала его самого. Когда он только начинал планировать свою безумную эскападу, то до конца не верил в успех, и этот момент казался далеким и нереальным. Но вот он настал.

Дженсен смотрел, ожидая ответа, и Кугар признался:

– Через Пакистан в Индию. Не все горные дороги контролируются.

– То есть, как – в Индию?

– Джей, мы оба знаем – здесь меня ждет трибунал. Ты не при чем, ты можешь вернуться.

На лице Дженсена бесконечное терпение мешалось с легким раздражением, с каким учитель смотрит на безнадежно отстающего ученика, который не понимает очевидных вещей:

– В центре туманности Бумеранг находится умирающая звезда, масса которой в три раза превышает массу Солнца. Туманность выпускает газ на скорости пятьсот тысяч километров в час, он на пару градусов горячее пространства вокруг, из-за чего быстро расширяется, затем его молекулы постепенно охлаждаются до минус двухсот семидесяти одного градуса по Цельсию, – к концу своего импровизированного монолога Дженсен тяжело дышал и побледнел еще сильнее.

Кугара прошиб озноб. Уж не бредил ли Дженсен, потому что получил гораздо более серьезные травмы? Тогда его тем более следовало как можно скорее доставить в миссию Красного Креста, а не тратить драгоценное время на болтовню. Когда спустя минуту продолжения так и не последовало, Кугар вынужден был признать очевидное:

– О чем ты? Я не понимаю.

– Бинго, – улыбка у Дженсена получилась вымученной, начисто лишенной веселья. – Это я не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь. Как тебе вообще могло прийти в голову, что я останусь? Нет уж, Кугар, куда ты – туда и я. 

От одной мысли, что они останутся вдвоем что бы ни случилось, внутри все замирало в предвкушении. Но риск, который несло за собой такое решение, был слишком велик. 

– На меня откроют охоту. Меня будут искать везде, никогда не оставят в покое. Подумай. Уверен, что хочешь такой жизни?

Дженсен поднял вверх указательный палец, скривившись, когда движение потревожило сломанные ребра.

– Подумал. Хочу.

За время плена его лицо сильно осунулось, покрытые щетиной щеки запали, вокруг правого глаза синел огромный кровоподтек, но смотрел Дженсен все так же упрямо и твердо, не отводя взгляда. Точно так же, как на том чертовом видео. Только сейчас Кугар наконец мог до него дотянуться. В груди заныло с такой силой, что стало трудно дышать. Качнувшись вперед, Кугар осторожно обхватил лицо Дженсена ладонями.

– Дошло все-таки? – насмешливо шепнул тот за мгновение до поцелуя.

У прикосновения губ был вкус крови и пыли. Подворотня, открытая всем взглядам и ветрам, никак не подходила для этого. И все-таки Дженсен украл один, два, три быстрых лихорадочных поцелуя, прежде чем отстраниться. Он все еще выглядел так, будто вот-вот рухнет, и цеплялся за плечо Кугара, но его лицо светилось безмятежной улыбкой, когда он сказал:

– Знаешь, я всегда мечтал выучить хинди.

Впервые за всю эту безумную неделю Кугар поверил, что все закончится хорошо.

* * *

Дженсен устроился на кровати, удерживая ноутбук на коленях и с головой накрывшись одеялом. С того дня, когда они пересекли границу, минуло два месяца, а он все еще мерз ночами даже в жарком индийском климате. Хотя сезон дождей еще не начался, а квартира на втором этаже, которую они арендовали, за день хорошо прогревалась на солнце. Сейчас из импровизированного одеяльного кокона доносился быстрый перестук клавиш. Если большинство людей после секса тянуло курить или есть, то на Дженсена нападало вдохновение покодить. Кугар не брался предполагать, что увлекло его на этот раз. Покачиваясь на волнах мягкой послеоргазменной дремы, он время от времени приоткрывал глаза, чтобы взглянуть на Дженсена. Вопреки всякому здравому смыслу потребность то и дело проверять, где он, не ослабевала, даже если Кугар слышал рядом его ровное дыхание и персиковый аромат геля для душа. Последние два месяца они оба едва ли выпускали друг друга из поля зрения хоть на минуту и большую часть времени проводили на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

Поэтому, когда дыхание Дженсена сбилось с ровного ритма, а перестук клавиш оборвался, рефлексы сработали мгновенно. Еще не до конца проснувшись, Кугар уже потянулся к пистолету, припрятанному в нише между кроватью и стеной. Дженсен оказался быстрее – перехватил за руку и переплел их пальцы. 

– Все хорошо. Прости. – В качестве извинений Кугар получил короткий поцелуй в подбородок, после чего Дженсен кивнул на раскрытый ноутбук. – Тебе надо это увидеть.

Линзы очков ловили синеватые отблески экрана, поэтому разглядеть за ними глаза не получалось. Но напряжение в его голосе тут же передалось Кугару. Что бы там ни стряслось, если это требовало немедленного внимания, значит, могло принести проблемы. Приобняв Дженсена одной рукой и устроив подбородок на его плече, Кугар заглянул в ноутбук.

Раскрытая страница опознавалась сразу же. Дженсен времени зря не терял. Сегодня вдохновение увело его в недра серверов ЦРУ, а еще точнее – в отчеты о выполненных опергруппами заданиях. Кугар знал это, потому что не раз сам составлял подобные. И то, что он видел сейчас… Понятно, почему написанное вызвало такую реакцию Дженсена. Не каждый день читаешь рапорт о собственной смерти.

Писал Клэй. Даже если бы внизу документа не значилась его фамилия, Кугар бы узнал сухой деловитый стиль. На одно предложение текста – десять событий, оставшихся между строк. В своем рапорте Клэй отчитывался об устранении поставленной руководством цели – перебежчика и бывшего сержанта армии США. Кугара. Согласно документу, в качестве сопутствующих потерь значился один-единственный человек, который до того считался пропавшим без вести, Д. Дженсена. Снимки, сделанные на месте взрыва, прилагались. В кучке искореженного металла едва угадывался хамви. Видимо, Рок развлекался с бомбой от всей души, чтобы никакого биологического материала, который мог бы отправиться на экспертизу, не осталось и в помине.

Когда Кугар поднял на Дженсена ошарашенный взгляд, тот снял очки, с ожесточением потер глаза и хрипло усмехнулся:

– Вот же ублюдки, правда? 

Рапорт легко мой сойти за пожелания долгой счастливой жизни за личной подписью Клэя. Тот явно не испытывал ни малейших сомнений, что документ дойдет до обоих адресатов.

– Он знал с самого начала, – отозвался Кугар, вспоминая пристальный взгляд, которым наградил его Клэй, когда они услышали о планах генерала на переговоры.

– Похоже на то. – Дженсен улыбался как ненормальный. – Ну, и как тебе жизнь после смерти, а, Куг?

Вместо ответа Кугар притянул его к себе и поцеловал.


End file.
